Pet owners may bring pets to outdoor areas, including parks and other recreational areas, and designated indoor areas for pets. Bags and waste bins may be provided in these areas to encourage pet owners to keep the areas clean from pet waste. It may be desirable to provide the bags in dispensers that are in proximity to the waste bins, so as to allow pet owners to conveniently get bags and dispose of waste at or around the same location. Also, the dispensers and waste bins are exposed to weather conditions, such as rain, wind, and snow. Therefore, it is important that dispensers and waste bins have durable construction and configurations that will withstand various weather conditions.
In high traffic areas, the bags may be consumed quickly and the waste bins may be filled quickly. This may require frequent refilling of dispensers and emptying of the waste bins. Therefore, the dispensers should be configured to be conveniently refilled, and the waste bins should be configured to be easily emptied.